This invention relates generally to pipe fabricating equipment and more particularly concerns equipment used to grind lands on beveled pipe ends and to reface beveled surfaces.
In order to provide smooth and precise lands and beveled surfaces for the end-to-end connection, principally by welding, of sections of pipe, it is necessary to accurately align the center of rotation of the grinder on the longitudinal axis of the pipe. Various types of mounts have been developed in the past for this purpose. The wide range of pipe diameters to which the mount may be applied, the variations in bevel requirements and the mounting characteristics of the grinders themselves have resulted in the development of mounts that are difficult to center, time consuming to set up and take down, difficult to handle and easily damaged.
It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide a mount for grinders that is fully automatic in centering on the longitudinal axis of a pipe, easily mounted in and removed from the pipe, precise in positioning for rotation of a grinder about the pipe, easily adjustable for smooth motion along its travel path, lightweight and portable and easily repairable.